


To Be Continued

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Jughead/Betty Episode Tags [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, episode coda, introspective thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: Betty's thoughts on the kiss, during the kiss and after the kiss. Super short. Super sweet. Episode coda to 1.06, a week late. Coda to 1.07 up soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The coda for season one, episode six, a week late. This occurred to me on the bus ride home tonight, but this is the first I can post it. The coda for episode seven is almost done so expect that soon.

Her heart is pounding as he mumbles his words, and she thinks she knows what he wants, thinks she knows that it's similar to what she wants. She can't stop herself from looking at his lips, and she wonders if he can hear her heart inside of her chest. She thinks he can, but when his voice cracks on 'also' she finds herself melting before his lips are on hers. It doesn't take her long to realize what's going on, doesn't take her long to open her mouth under his.

Is this something she's wanted?

 _Yes_.

She always thought she wanted this with Archie, though. Was she wrong?

 _Definitely_. 

The thought scares her because if she was wrong about that --

 _No_.

She wasn't wrong about her feelings for Archie. She was wrong about the strength of them. 

 _Why are you thinking about **Archie**_? She groans softly as her hand moves to Jughead's neck and rests there, and she smiles softly when he pulls away, following his mouth, wanting more kisses. He's a good kisser, and that's a surprise because she never knew -- how could she -- but has he ever even kissed -- she shakes the thought from her mind, not wanting to think about someone else kissing him, someone else getting these pieces of him.

He taste nice, like the drink he must've had earlier and a small hint of mint and he smells like the rain and it's such a wonderful scent that Betty finds herself getting lost in it.

She finds herself getting lost in everything Jughead Jones, her stomach a mass of butterflies waiting to break loose and all she wants to do is let a small giggle escape. She's never felt like  _this_ before. And it's such a wonderful feeling, and she wishes she could have Polly nearby so they could gossip about this. 

So Polly could help her with these feelings, because she can't help but wonder if this is the way Polly felt about Jason.

 **Polly**.

Polly, who lost Jason without even knowing it. She doesn't know what she'd do if Juggy was taken from her so suddenly, especially if they planned at meeting at a car to run away.

"The car!" She says with a gasp and wide eyes, breaking away from the kiss reluctantly as Jughead smiles and chuckles.

"Is that what you were thinking of during our moment?" She finds herself smiling, shaking her head before grabbing Jughead's hand and kissing him lightly.

"To be continued," she says with a wink, pulling him through the window so they can go find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about this OTP on my tumblr: juggycooper <3


End file.
